1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency device and a wireless IC device, and, more particularly, to a high-frequency device and a wireless IC device preferably for use in an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an RFID system has been developed as an article management system, which includes a reader/writer that generates an electromagnetic wave, and a wireless IC (also referred to as IC tag, wireless IC chip, or high-frequency device) that has predetermined information stored therein and is attached to an article, a container, or other suitable object, and non-contact communication is established between the reader/writer and the IC chip to transmit the information therebetween. The wireless IC is coupled to an antenna (radiator plate), thereby enabling communication with the reader/writer.
In general, such a wireless IC is manufactured by a roll-to-roll process described in Nagai, “Mounting Technique of RFID by Roll-To-Roll Process”, MATERIAL STAGE, TECHNICAL INFORMATION INSTITUTE CO., LTD, VOL. 7 NO. 9 2007 (hereinafter referred to as “Nagai”). However, in the roll-to-roll process, as described in Nagai, since a PET film is used, static electricity occurs and there is a possibility that electrostatic breakdown of the wireless IC will occur. In addition, there is a possibility that electrostatic breakdown of an antenna will occur, when a potential difference occurs between both ends thereof.